Talk:The Claimed
Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment Taking claim of this, as it had no other known users who tried to claim it at the time of claiming. Date claimed: July 7, 2012 04:06 References: http://narutoprofile.wikia.com/wiki/Kage_Uchiha?diff=11898&oldid=10909 ShinoKyo (talk) 17:32, September 21, 2012 (UTC) So when did it get removed? Rakudo (talk) 19:24, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Scratch that question, you can't just make pre-claims. I've used this jutsu before(like years ago) but didn't think to even add it to my list of jutsu until I saw people claiming barriers. Rakudo (talk) 19:32, September 21, 2012 (UTC) So are you claiming to be the creator of the jutsu itself, or is it considered a public domain jutsu? (Ex. Great Fireball Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, etc.) ShinoKyo (talk) 20:00, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Well apparently there are alot of users so it'll probably be labelled as public domain, but I thought I was the only person who even used it until Bocc added himself to the claim and I PM'ed him. Since it's not a new move there's no telling who all claims to use this jutsu. Rakudo (talk) 20:08, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Just let everyone use it. Bocchiere (talk) 22:21, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Then I guess it's agreed that it's public domain. ShinoKyo (talk) 00:08, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Paths of Pain? (CLOSED) Bocc brought this up on the FB page "Though Yumei contradicts himself with his claim since he says you cannot copyright anything that you can get ingame. When of course you get Charka Disruption Blades as well as Paths of Pain in game. >>" And the rules do say "Techniques that can be used in-game (i.e. Chidori, Raikiri) are prohibited from being 'copyrighted'." Likewise, I don't think you can claim the Six Paths of Pain because the Outer Path(allows the user to revive and control separate bodies) through the chakra receivers make it so they chakra can easily and directly be transmitted to them. So in theory if one is able to transmit chakra and has the Rinnegan, they can utilize separate bodies. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Outer_Path Rakudo (talk) 22:38, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :May I devise a new seal formula to produce the same effect(s) as Edo Tensei and Hiraishin no Jutsu then? Or any other technique on the list? Anywho, we have Kyuubi and Shukaku ingame as mounts, however, should everybody become their respective jinchūriki? But hey, if everybody could utilize the Six Paths of Pain technique, tell me, will the roleplaying-community itself benefit from it as a whole? I for one, disagree, taking into account just how many have at least one reset in the Rinnegan (in other words, should everybody have 1-6 servants following them around everywhere? There'd be a pretty large servant-population, if that was widely-authenticated); additionally, one could use the bodies of their alts for the technique. I could perform the same demonstration I did for Yūmei-hating Bocchiere a produce quite a large amount of them. Even then, I could ask somebody else to die and create another character, six times in a row to obtain six bodies to use the technique. For the sake of the community, it would be best if nobody used it. Unless of course, everybody wants me to on my Rinnegan-possessing alts. One should also take into account of how the technique's connection to Gedō Mazō wasn't elaborated until a month or so after ShinobiIceSlayer developed the Rinnegan-reset module. --Ain Soph Aur (talk) 03:52, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :So rather than hoarding it, you're sealing it off from everyone? I was thinking that you were keeping the ability to yourself. Jinchuuriki are different considering there can only be one of each in existence at any given time due to the rule of no dividing chakra/modifying it(so no Ginkaku-Kinkaku stuff). I had every intention of having a body with one path of pain as a helper in fights and to combat Edo Tensei should I need to with even numbers. :Rakudo (talk) 02:52, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::The community would be better off without its presence - for a rather large quantity of players having a miniature army accompanying them at all times would serve as nothing short of a deterrent. For those with only one to a few resets in the KG, it might not seem like a great deal to permit every Rinnegan-user to use the technique, however, those who've (almost) mastered it could easily abuse it by giving an eye to a non-Rinnegan user so they can use it too, and before you know it, there's 50 Paths actively running about in a village (barely an exaggeration). Ain Soph Aur (talk) 04:33, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm so for the idea that all high paths should be able to claim such as long as there are regulations. I personally am not going to be making paths though as I don't think its necessary to go the furthest effort to rp as 6 characters and it is unnecessary. As for what I'd like; The ability to use chakra recievers(not for paths) and chakra disruption blades. As well the ability to sumon Gedo Mazo. I feel as if in regulation it wouldn't be as OP as someone claiming susano'o. Plus I just don't like being stripped of something I achieved through working my way up to the 6th paths D: That stuff annoying! Takeo Uchiha (talk) 04:32, October 6, 2012 (UTC). :It seems nobody's against my claiming of the technique over four... no, now five Rinnegan-possessing alts (which have, yes, maxed out the Rinnegan). Now, I do not believe that Gedō Mazō should be summonable by all possessors of the Rinnegan. Why? Well, who would get priority when two Six Paths-possessing Rinnegan users fight one another and try to summon it out simultaneously? There has only been one introduced into the series to date, if more are revealed to exist later on, then I will agree with it - however, until then I am entirely against it; the same applies to chakra disruption blades and receivers. And nobody should be bringing up the "but we can use it in-game!" argument, I've already covered that in the above dialogue. Ain Soph Aur (talk) 05:53, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :::In response to your earlier post, obviously the max number of paths(body-wise) one could have is six; though I wouldn't be against a ruling saying you can extend three paths to another body with the cost that you can no longer use them yourself. That way it's regulated to where you only have two people fighting with shared vision. As for the Gedo Mazo, I'm content with that being restricted to one person but usage of chakra receivers just to be able to have that second "path" would be nice. This request would be more for other rather than just myself since in theory one with Rinnegan could just make Shadow Clones and half a Pseudo Six Paths of Pain; likewise Bocc or myself could just use the Splitting Technique. :::Rakudo (talk) 08:21, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, for somebody with one, even two resets with one or two mobile Paths may seem mundane, however, when there's three to five people with six mobile bodies accompanying them respectively (in this case, they've all maxed the Rinnegan), you have a grand total of roughly 27-35 individuals to deal with; I do not agree that one's accessibility to all of the Paths should be limited, considering how Obito has proven that with Nagato/Madara(?)'s Rinnegan he could utilize the Edo Tensei's jinchūriki as Paths, six in total, not three. The fact that seven can attack at the same time, or both attack and defend simultaneously (say three Paths used defensive techniques while the other three and the main body attacked worry-free) is nothing short of an annoyance to deal with, and can potentially become a more controversial issue as opposed to somebody possessing bijū-equivalent chakra levels, be they a jinchūriki, somebody who has built up their chakra reservoir over consecutive months or a soldier pill-addict summoning forth 20+ shadow clones to overwhelm a single adversary. It all comes down to the involved's discretion, and that of the community as to what borderline 'god-modding' and acceptable power-application is. Ain Soph Aur (talk) 09:01, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't follow the series much though I've followed enough to know that Tobi/Obito was alive and fighting while Nagato had been an edo tensei. If the edo tensei summons can use their powers during combat that means that Nagato could have summoned forth Gedo Mazo though Tobi summoned him too. Which is why I believe it shouldn't be set to just one person. Madara also seems to have ties with it, I'm not sure as summoning wise but he fed off the Statue to survive in his underground lab which means he must have had control over the statue. With that said I don't see there being a problem with others claiming such though I know personally I won't be needing to face off 5 kages, two jinchuriki and allied forces to even bother summoning such as I'd rather have it for the ability it gives off as to stabbing chakra receivers into Nagato's back and RP uses I have in mind. Though that is my thought on it as of course if such occurs who is not to say everyone with an honored sharingan or determination to just reach the 2nd path could just summon it and use its powers. But if some regulations could be made to not only have one user claiming basic chakra receivers would be more suitable. Takeo Uchiha (talk) 20:56, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :You do realize that all three of them have used the same Rinnegan (assuming Nagato indeed, possessed Madara's Rinnegan), right? Look, until the series sheds more light on the Gedō Mazō-origin dilemma, then I will not have any more to say of it until otherwise. However, if everybody seems to want a bundle of chakra receivers, I may be willing to give them some if they produce me a reason to; in other words, I'll be more lenient to requests for them, provided those requests are of course, favorable. Ain Soph Aur (talk) 23:54, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok, yeah, the thing is if you obviously have used your alts as Paths or things like that for the sole sake of abusing it you're just going to get voided. Bocchiere (talk) 21:09, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :Bocchiere, I ask that you mind your language. This is your first and final warning. And besides, aren't you using your Edo Tensei zombies to utilize a plethora of collaboration ninjutsu? You aren't so much in a position to speak. Ain Soph Aur (talk) 23:54, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Can we stick to the topic though as Bocc put out a good point. Though regardless of in game resets and all that Rinnegan users should be able to use chakra receivers/disruption blades and to summon the Gedo Mazo as if not then the Gedo Mazo should have only been summoned by Pein as once he died Obito didn't have to sign any contract of the sort to summon Gedo Mazo as the same should happen to Rinnegan users in SL. --Takeo Uchiha (talk) 00:36, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Again, we know very little of Gedō Mazō's origin, and I did outline the relation it had with all three of its summoners (same eye-relation(?)). As for chakra receivers and the sort, well, I do believe I've stated my case concerning them. In the future, please use a registered account when posting on the wikia. This is your first and final warning. Ain Soph Aur (talk) 00:26, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::To me that isn't sufficent enough to go out and claim that it can be summoned by only one person. Such is provided that the same eyes doesn't play into effect when Madara evolved his EMS in which Tobi and Nagato had a straight 'implant' from an unkown source. Though I feel as if the very fact that it worked with Obito just fine when he was controlling it to fend off the allied shinobi and the Gedo Mazo not oppose means that it works with any Rinnegan bearer. I would use this in an example of Manda needing to be forcefully commanded to protect Sasuke from Diedera's suicide explosion. Manda would not be so willing as to risk its life for Sasuke as opposed to it possibly doing such for Orochimaru as it was Orochimaru's personal summon. Claiming Rinnegan techniques seems just as wrong as when you denied Kage/Solo to claim the Uchiha Reversal Technique as it poses a strong resemblance. --Takeo Uchiha (talk) 00:36, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::Manda was summoned by Sasuke the moment Deidara pulled off his suicidal explosion, however, he did after all sign the snake summoning scroll(?); I will state this one, final time: Until Gedō Mazō's history/origin has been unveiled by Kishimoto, it will remain bounded to a summoning contract, one which not every Rinnegan user has signed. If people want chakra receivers, then present to me an alternative method as to how they obtained them (no, I'm not asking about chakra receivers made from a different compound) in their past or whatnot. Ain Soph Aur (talk) 00:47, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::If that is going to be the case then I'm done on this topic as to me it now just seems you want to contain the rinnegan attributes as to no one can use them. I myself see Kishimoto not going into direct detail of the Gedo Mazo as most of its history is already defined and seems suitable to claim. My only reason to protest this is the sheer fact that I've been working my account to 6 paths and now have restrictions into what I can or cannot do. Though if that is your standings it wont change as the Gedo Mazo seems solidly fore played unlike the Sharingan that seems to continue getting new powers or history we have not known about though the Gedo Mazo isn't changing any time soon. --Takeo Uchiha (talk) 02:14, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Why bother arguing about it? Just ignore him like everyone else with Rinnegan is. Yumei has told me himself that he claims things for the sole purpose of making sure people cannot use them, and that's stupid. If anyone wants to help me go to Konoha and take out Yumei and his 5 alts that guard the place I'll be happy to take the contract for the Mazo and dole out receivers and disruption blades to everyone. :D Bocchiere (talk) 02:32, October 7, 2012 (UTC) VERDICT: I've removed my claims over the Six Paths of Pain, Chakra Disruption Blades, Chakra Receivers and Chakra Chains (Outer Path). I will however, retain the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path as my personal summon; feel free to theorize how you obtained chakra receivers/blades otherwise at your own discretion. All other comments regarding this topic will be deleted, if you would wish to continue discussing this topic, then do so on my Message Wall. Ain Soph Aur (talk) 08:10, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ridiculous Claims/Editing? Alright I just want to point out that I am not trying to go on a claiming spree as what seems to be characters going onto a claiming spree is starting to 'piss me off' so to say. I don't follow this list much due to such but I find it interesting the techniques that are being claimed when most I see are techniques that can be learned through practice via RP and such. I for one will use whatever techniques I fit appropriate toward my characters regardless what I've seen what I use as claimed though maybe a little clean up should be done? Or stricter requirements as now I will list examples of what has bothered me. Eight Trigrams Sealing Style - right off the bat I would just like to point out my character knows it's parent jutsu but I've never even bothered to 'claim' it as I see it unjust and now looking at the list apparently I am not allowed to use it?....No I will but I just find it silly to have 'The Claimed' having techniques such as this there. Four Black Fog Battle Formation - another one! Actually what is quite funny is this is a Cursed Seal related technique so I'm not even going to go in detail but state that if the cs is open to everyone I see no logic in keeping this as a claimed technique. Body Recreation Technique - I feel personally as if the current users of Edo Tensei should hands down be the only ones to know such at Technique for its extremely similar traits as well I do believe it is a lesser version of the Edo Tensei from what I picked up on wiki. One's Own Life Reincarnation - The outcome is death in itself which means the user has never used it and probably will not use it, my point ends right there. >_> There are other little iffy things though those were just random examples. I don't even want to get started on the Summoning but that is a mess in itself. Samurai Wolf, Wolves? Spiders, Jumping Spiders? As well as the multitude of different bird species. This is just what I've noticed happening to the list and would like if patching up could be done as well as some users have either gone inactive to account deletion or had name changes. Takeo Uchiha (talk) 23:30, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :There's nothing particularly wrong with the concept of the list itself. Really, if you feel the need to be added to a claim in particular due to having used the concept-of-interest in the past, and possess the requirements to use it, then discuss with the current claimer(s) as to your right(s) to claiming it. :RE: Eight Trigrams Sealing Style - If that is the case, then discuss it with Seiya Namikaze in-game. :RE: Four Black Fog Battle Formation - Perhaps you should raise that up with Seiya Namikaze? That is his alt claiming it, after all. :RE: Body Recreation Technique - That's what I thought too, although if the claimer (Rakudo) can sufficiently create a counterpart, and explain how he's come into learning a mimic, or lesser-prototype of Edo Tensei, then why not allow him to strictly claim it? :RE: One's Own Life Reincarnation - Now, it was never explicitly stated that one had to sacrifice their own life to the extent of killing them self in order to use it, unless reviving somebody from death itself; when used on a living target, the user may find them self completely exhausted afterwards, and may find them self in a coma, but they most definitely would not be killed using it (unless their present condition was already worse-for-wear. :As for those summoning contracts in particular, there's little doubt that they'd need to be merged with variants effectively announced as being variants, as opposed to being entirely different species altogether. However, what exactly's wrong with the bird-summonings? Sure, there are claimed bird species' which resemble others closely, but that doesn't necessarily make them a separate species. :I'll introduce a rule for claims otherwise made solely by those no longer active. Ain Soph Aur (talk) 23:42, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Yukio claimed the 10 Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu, after I told him the PuppetMasterConker has long since claimed it. So I changed the name on the list to Conker. The claim to the puppets is on his bio website and has been for ages. http://demonmonster.webs.com/weaponry.htm Bocchiere (talk) 18:28, January 24, 2013 (UTC) White Strength Seal I am quite curious to know why the White Strength Seal Fuinjutsu is a claimed technique all of suddenly. I mean, many people are casually claiming the Yin Seal: Release Fuinjutsu — so why make this technique any special in contrast with the Yin Seal: Release? If this technique is claimed and copyrighted by one person, then so should the Yin Seal: Release. As far as I know, Yin Seal and all the techniques derived from it are public domain. I get this information as I once upon a time put up a claim on the Yin Seal and Reverse Four Symbols, but was told by Solo that he and I think Luka had been using those seals (though I don't believe they claimed it, as he didn't have a problem with me using it) So, it's either public domain or Solo's/Luka's if memory serves right. Don't know why somebody put them back on the claim list after I took them down. Trev95 ^Since I lack the knowledge of quoting on wikia talk pages, I'll simply use a carrot to suffice. The Yin Seal/Strength of 100 techniques were and are indeed claimed by Solo. I have no idea about Luka. But I assume if Solo agrees that Luka is also a user of the Yin seal, then he is too. Zojin I believe is the only other person who has contacted Solo in character and recieved the Yin seal from him. I actually think that Strength of 100 and the White Strength Seal are branch techiques of the Yin Seal and should not be claimed individually as both require the Yin Seal to even work. It's like if someone tries to claim the Chidori but another person claims the Chidori Sharp Spear. It makes no sense. So by default, those who claim the Yin Seal have rights to learn its branch techniques. Also, since White Strength is only capable of being performed thanks to the Yin Seal, which this KiuUchiha does not have (Solo correct me if I'm wrong), his claim is void. Zojin (talk) 00:33, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Uzumaki Sealing Technique I don't think this can be "claimed" if there were are already two users of the technique. Keito and my Uzumaki, Kyoko. Either the technique needs to be removed from the claimed table, or permission for using the the technique needs to be asked from the original users before being able to add themselves to the claimed table. ShinoKyo (talk) 23:34, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Athos was an original user as well, though laying claim to that since he is dead would be pointless. Keito also is considered 'deceased'. I don't believe in the 'original' users right now because Shinko took Athos' place at leading the clan and Yujo took Keito's. Meaning that they'd have access to the knowledge. As for Kyoko, I want to say we spoke about that once upon a time when I was Athos and there wasn't any issues. As for anyone else who hasn't been within the Uzumaki Clan and RPed with Shinko, Yujo, or Kyoko.. Or in an off chance of somehow getting the knowledge from the archives themselves... Then they wouldn't have the knowledge of the information and that comes from the 'active' leader of the Uzumaki Clan. Crystal Cloudburst (talk) 23:49, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I think I do remember us talking about it. It was included with the whole Uzumaki Leader package. Might want to update the Uzumaki Clan page with it's current leaders and official members. Other Uzumaki techniques that were made Hiden yet still picked up by others is going to be another issue to deal with. ShinoKyo (talk) 00:02, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Inactive Summoners Can we do a scan of the current summoning list and remove the people who are either dead or are no longer active? I recently browsed through the list and noticed a lot of names on there that are no longer on SL or are dead (thus can no longer summon their summons). These inactive names are taking up space and skewing the data of how many active summoners each animal has. Zojin (talk) 21:07, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :If a summon has absolutely no active summoners, then it is up for grabs. The only mode of removal permitted however is contract scroll ownership; while the possibility of past summoners returning to the game exists, as minuscule as it may be, it is insufficient to remove their names for such a reason. There's nothing to necessarily gain from removing these names either, save for less names cluttering the list table, which isn't necessarily a bother for every visitor to the page. Ain Soph Aur (talk) 23:31, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Not sure if this is where I should post this though I have come across the question of In-game kg/rp kg since everyone seems to be ruling as such shouldn't characters whom at least have 1 reborn in sage mode i.e (caps needed) CONTRACT SIGNER TO THE ***** OF **********. I mean upon my own character I did not wish for him to summon toads though I gave him a reset into toads to be able to summon hawks. Now my question being should a reset be given away for the ability to be able to summon such creature or should I be able to distribute my reset into another power as currently I have replaced it to utilize the summoning of hawks in which Xia has allowed me too. Either way Zojin is right there is a boat load of random claims of summons for accounts that no longer exist or are certainly inactive which is why I am all for using the first reborn in toads to claim summoning rather than there being an actual summoning contract holder for the animals themselves should bear such a sacred item. --Takeo Uchiha (talk) 17:03, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm not quite seeing why you'd feel obligated to have a reset in Sage Mode just for thew sake of being able to summon a specific creature - as far as I'm aware only those interested in summoning toads do so. So personally, no, I do not believe you should be throwing away a reset just for the sake of being able to summon anything other than toads, feel free to distribute it into something more promising. Though, if there is already a contract for a species, then that is a different story if the owner doesn't give another permission to sign it IC'ly/OOC'ly. Ain Soph Aur (talk) 23:51, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Summon Claims (Chimera) Okay, so after reading the rules I see why the summon was taken down, but I don't understand why that rule is actually in place. At the very least, I think it should be worded differently. Here's why. So, I claimed the Chimera summon. Obviously when I get around to making the page, further details on the summon will be available. Some of those details would include how many actual Chimera there are, what animals they are comprised of, and what their abilities would be. To keep the summon from being too OP, I would most likely only have between 3-5 available Chimera for summoning. And even then, each Chimera would only have one chakra nature, not multiple. Essentially, this specific summon should be treated exactly the same as the others. I'll use the bear summon for an example, since I have that one on a different character. Jessamine has only one specific species of bear claimed, where I have the general bear contract (Same as the Snake contract or the Toad contract, etc.). With that contract, some of the bears that I can summon will be of varying taxonomy (Brown Bear, Sun Bear, etc.). So, how is the Chimera summon any different that I would have to claim one specific type of Chimera and only be able to summon that one creature? Rares' Dragonoid Human summon is a specific summon like Monkey King Enma, so I wouldn't be able to summon that (or any other specific Chimera-type-summon) just like someone who has the Monkey contract wouldn't be able to summon Enma without his contract. I think it's totally unfair that I can't make the claim on something as a personal summon, that other people could potentially sign for and summon as well.Weinstein (talk) 21:18, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :I don't so much mind if you create a chimeric variation of a summon (as in, to have chimeric qualities), however a standalone chimeric summon seems considerably baseless. If you use a base creature and then apply numerous modifications to it, then that's the original summon with numerous modifications applied to it. Throwing several creatures together to get one possessing all of their characteristic traits with no gap between their individual potentials just does not seem acceptable. Ain Soph Aur (talk) 22:52, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :Why wouldn't it be acceptable? I'm not trying to summon creatures that have a million crazy abilities. I'm just trying to make a summon that would literally be the same as any other summon. A creature with the ability to use chakra to attack and stuff. It's a species of creature all on its own, though, so why wouldn't I be able to base a summon off of it?Weinstein (talk) 01:21, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::The way I'm seeing it, as an example, is that you're trying to be able to summon say, a lion and fuse it together with a snake and a ram to create a hybrid out of the three, as a result a chimera with the lion as the base, with a snake for a tail and a ram's head protruding out of it's side. That would, what I consider to be a variation of the lion summon (assuming the snake and ram contract holders (if any) allowed use of their summons for it). Now, I don't know if you're trying to create a chimeric hybrid or just complete and utter mutants. However before you attempt to put up the claim for them again, I strongly suggest you create a sample page so I can get a clear picture of how what you're creating wouldn't be well, unacceptable in the sense of having multiple packages in one, otherwise I'll just end up removing it again. Ain Soph Aur (talk) 01:34, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::What I'm trying to claim is a creature that is already comprised of the parts of different animals. I would liken it to a platypus though, in the sense that it has a beaver-like tail and duck bill/feet. The creature itself is an animal of its own though, not something that is part lion, part bird, and part deer for example. The reason I want to claim this is simply because I can't really think of an animal that would make a suitable summon. My definition of chimera in this instance is just a freakish looking creature, perhaps an undiscovered species of animal/s. Weinstein (talk) 02:18, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :::No offense, but that's a pretty weak reason to try and claim a standalone species as controversial as chimeras. Anyway, I will not allow you to insert such a claim onto the page until I've seen an example of a member of the species, as well as a backstory making mention of how and why they're, well, chimeric. Ain Soph Aur (talk) 04:07, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Who thinks they're controversial? How can people claim things like Ifrits and Titans but I can't claim Chimeras? No offense, but your argument is pretty weak. The back story is that they are a race of creatures called Chimeras. I fail to see why this is such an issue, it's just a stupid summon. Like, what difference does it make if I summon Chimeras or piles of bricks? There are plenty of other things being used in RP that are a lot more dangerous than what I decide I want as a summon. Weinstein (talk) 23:12, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::At the very least though Titans and Ifrits don't necessarily possess characteristics of numerous species' at once with different bases; if chimeras are a stupid summon (which we're both admitting here), then don't bother claiming them (because on the grounds that they're a stupid summon, who on earth would be accepting of them?)! If you want a summon, yet can't come up with a suitable one, then perhaps you aren't ready for one yet? Anyway, either create the pages I'm requesting of you, or lay your attempt to claim them to rest. This is final. Ain Soph Aur (talk) 00:43, May 29, 2014 (UTC) PLEASE NOTE: YOU CANNOT CLAIM CUSTOM TECHNIQUES OR ITEMS. ONLY CANON NARUTO THINGS. THE RULES OF INACTIVITY DO NOT APPLY TO CUSTOM ITEMS. LEAVE THEM BE.